Ampoules are often used, particularly in medicine and chemistry, to store fluid products, for example medicinal products or aggressive substances such as monomers, in a sterile manner and protected against diffusion. Conventional ampoules are generally made of glass and have an interior where the fluid product is stored and which is entirely closed off with regard to the exterior. Such ampoules are usually elongated and have an ampoule head and an ampoule body which are connected to each other by way of a narrow ampoule neck. Immediately before using the fluid product the ampoule head is broken off from the ampoule body in the area of the ampoule neck, at a predetermined break point, so that the fluid product can be subsequently removed from the ampoule.
Various types of devices are known for breaking the ampoule head off from the ampoule body. These devices make it easier for the user to break the ampoule head off from the ampoule body and to separate the resulting glass splinters from the fluid product. In addition, the spilling of part of the fluid product when breaking the ampoule is avoided. Unfortunately, despite the existence of these devices, the threat of injury (to the user breaking the ampoule) and/or loss of medicine persists.